


Loki's Slytherin Queen

by RebeccaHaskell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Loki Wins, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaHaskell/pseuds/RebeccaHaskell
Summary: Hi, this my new account if you read my fics on kiss my frog photography ao3 account same story. This is my story just got luck out no idea  why. So here new account.





	Loki's Slytherin Queen

**Author's Note:**

> New account kiss my frog photography over here new everything same stories.

:  
Loki's Slytherin Queen

Loki hated being pushed and bullied. He resorted to using his own magic to keep himself safe.

He was now blue and white skinned, he changed a lot from his time with his brother Thor. He kept himself low-profile, hiding, yet somehow he still meet her—Rebecca Harris. She had long, dark brown hair, fair skin and bright green eyes. She had few odd markings on her skin—a few odd tattoos on her arm.

She befriended him without question.

After six months together, she invited him to move in with her. He did, even if he thought himself a monster. But she just smiled, shaking her head in disagreement. She was indeed something of magic as well—a Witch, she said.

He learned a lot about his Rebecca in their time together;

She called non-magical people muggles, people with no understanding how magic works (or that it was indeed a reality). She played a game called Quidditch and enjoy it. The muggles didn’t see their magic because they kept it hidden, using specially crafted spells she said. She said she went to special school of magic that taught them how to be witches and wizards proper—how to wield their wands with competence, how to control and skillfully use their magical abilities.

Loki didn’t quite understand her methods and ways, but he did know he was falling in love with her. He’d tried to stop it from happening, tried to make her see reason; warning her that was a monster—he’d killed many and felt little remorse even now. She just claimed she used to be a Death Eater, her father insistent and refusal was out of the question, something her people saw as monstrous and cruel. She didn’t need protecting. Only him.

She loved Loki with all her heart and soul. He loved her, too.  
Yet, somehow, he knew Thor and his friends would show up at some point and fuck things up—like he always did.  
He’d been on Earth for six month, living with his girl for a while now. He adored her with all his heart—everything he was. He had fallen madly in love with her.

She smiled at him when he walked into their little flat. “You know I have this Quidditch game coming up,” she said. “You should come.

“You know I am a monster, right?” Loki said. “You want to show me off?”

“You’re not monster, Loki,” Rebecca said. “No more than I am. My father is a monster,” she said firmly. “Tom Riddle, he was the most fear wizard of his time. You know, people even feared speaking his name.”

Loki couldn’t help his curiosity. “His name?” he asked, looking at her.

“Yes,” Rebecca said with a nod. “They feared using it, started calling him He Who Must Not Be Named,” she clarified. “Some feared that if you said his name, he would find you and kill you.”

 

Loki nearly laughed. “That’s highly unlikely.”

“They didn't know that, though,” Rebecca said. She moved closer to Loki, “I want you to come to see my world—hiding alongside the muggle world. Our world is full of lovely magic.”

“You sure want me to go with you?” Loki pressed. “You know what happened to New York and what I did?”

Rebecca sighed. “Loki, no matter what, I am in love with you—only you. I want to share my life, my bed with you. My world. I don't care if you are monster, Loki. My father was a murderer and a rapist. He killed millions. He took me away—hid me away. My cousins raised me as one of their own.” She paused, looking at Loki meaningfully. “He is monster, not you.”

Loki leaned in and kissed her deeply. He slowly pulled away, eyes half-lidded as he gazed at her flushed cheeks. “How did I get so lucky with you, witch?” he murmured, voice nearly a whisper.

“Because you are Loki, God of mischief“I love you,” Loki said softly. “That is something to say.”

Rebecca smiled. “Indeed,” she agreed. “Now, how about you take me to bed and make love to me?”

“You’re not going to wait?” Loki asked with a teasing smile.

“Why wait?” Rebecca returned, smiling back. “Now come, Loki,” she said, taking his hand.

He smiled as she lead him to the bedroom.

They made love. It was magic, it was lovely. Rebecca felt loved and safe in Loki’s strong arms. She loved everything about Loki.

“Loki,” she sighed happily, nearly purring.

“Hmm?”

“I love you,” Rebecca said softly, nuzzling at Loki’s chest.

Loki tightened the arm he had around Rebecca. “I love you, too, my Slytherin queen.”  
“I love you,” she repeated. “To the moon and back again,” she vowed.

In some ways, she truly was the Slytherin queen. Her father was Tom Riddle, the most feared and powerful wizard of all time. He had raped her Muggle mother, Sarah Rogers; a woman Rebecca never met. Tom Riddle took Rebecca away, hid her from the muggle family, family she never knew about.

She only knew her name. No pictures, no nothing. She was raised in hell.

Rebecca snuggled closer to her beloved Loki. She really loved this man, more than anything.

Loki smiled to himself; it was nice to feel so loved by this witch. His witch. She wasn’t boring like Thor’s silly little human girlfriend, Jane. He could feel the power of her magic—it was indeed strong. He knew their bond would be tested... but together, they would stand.


End file.
